


Adrien Agreste - In Control

by SilvertheLordofBalance



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Dominate, Adrien Top, Adrien in Control, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvertheLordofBalance/pseuds/SilvertheLordofBalance
Summary: I'm tired of not really finding any stories where Adrien is the Top and Dominate. I'm not the best writer nor am I always fast, but I will do my best to give the fandsom some praise for he Needs control. To all those who would enjoy seeing Adrien on Top, this is for you, If not your cup of tea, well I don't need you.





	1. Rants before the Show

First before I get to the one-shots and such, I have rant to give you all because it’s been on my mind.

First, I would like to thank all the writers of Miraculous fanfiction writers who try to show Adrien in different pairings or even the projected and most likely cannon pairing. These writers have given me some inspiration to write, which lead me to my complaint and the point of these chapter that will follow. Why does no one, give Adrien the chance to be the one in Control? This is just about his being the Bottom in Slash parings, since there is a way to be a bottom but also being in control, but’s like everyone even when he is paired with Marionette, it fells like she’s almost always in control. There is a fine line in writing that no one shows. People get so got up on the idea of his kindness, compassion, sense of Love needed and the bell color on his super side, that they’ve not taken into consideration His mind and emotions to often, let alone the life he lives and his desire for freedom to be in control of his own life. How his home life and combined with how often Akuma’s manage to control him, and other factors with trust, could very easily shift him to being someone who needs to be in control at a time in which could be vulnerable. 

Sex in a Very vulnerable thing and should be done with care, I’m going to take my time in build a story of one-shots that focus on how Adrien could be as top and Dom with his various lovers. I want people to see that this is something he should have the chance to be seen as and that being in control doesn’t always need to be in BDSM scenario. 

I hope you all will enjoy the coming chapters and maybe, just maybe, this might start others to seeing Adrien as a Top or a Dom, since the two aren’t always mutually exclusive. 

Also, I personally Adrien as Switcher when in Slash Pairing. There is a balance to it that makes much more sense to me than sticking him with just one route.


	2. Adrien x Luka 1

Chapter One – Adrien X Luka 1

“Please, Oh God! Please!” Luka was begging for release, Luka couldn’t have imagined how events lead to this, but now that it has, he isn’t sure if this heaven or hell.  
Luka was currently laying on his bed with his hands pinned above his head by Adrien, while Adiren’s other hand has been caressing his stomach, things, cock, and even his hold stretching him and hitting his sweet spot back in forth for an hour, but everytime Luka was about to cum, he would stop and simply to light touches and kissing him. Adrien smirks down at Luka, but for this moment he was relishing in the power he has.  
The events prior to this, were shocking but no less important. Luka and Adrien started you could would be friends with benefits, on a day where they both got trapped in an elevator of all places. They ended up discussing many things, like their favorite music, videogames, movies, etc. but as time passed it led to them talking about their friends and how they saw them. While it might have been something to pass the time, Adrien was also having some mild panic attacks being there and Luka held him and helped him brethe as the talked. Adrien revleaed he has slight clastraphobia due his controlling father and life, the incident with Sandiboy, still gave him nightmares from time to time.  
Luka was understanding and helped him. As they talked Luka revealed that he bi and Adrien who even with his father’s controlling tendeny still couldn’t hide that fact of sexualy given how other models are. Adrien asked how did one know their sexuality for certain. Luka gave Adrien the First kiss they he canr ember not being from his mother. 

That signle kiss lead to many more but once they were free they became closer.

“Adrien, please, fuck me!” Luka cried and moaned. Adrien had long sicne moved their positions around and started to suck on Luka while stretching him and hitting his sweet spot relentlessly. Luka has been allowed to cum three times and some his Luka’s own cum as been added to Adrien’s precume to coat his own member and the most recent load before Luka become hard again, was swallowed by Adrien. Adrien pulled of Luka’s cock seeing it hard once more and moved up to kiss Luka and wipe a few tears away that leaking out his eyes from the pleasure. 

Adrien positioned himself at Luka’s well prepaired opening and started to carefully push in, He watched Luka’s eye clicnch and stilled to make sure everything was okay and bit by bit, pushed more of himself into Luka. Adrien couldn’t help but release slight moan at his tightness, even after all the prepwork, and lossening, Luka was still tight. Adrien wanted to just ram himself deep into him, but he didn’t want to hurt him. It took a solid ten mintues between easing into him, adjustment and kisses for Adrien be fully inside him. “You’re do so well, Prince. Just relax, the pain well ebb away” Adrien spoke into his ear and gave kiss to his lips. Five more mintues passed before Luka said one word “Move”. 

Adrien and Luka’s friendship, grew from that elevator ride to a point he found a way to visit him from time to time. It became easier as Luka oneday had to be resuced by Chat Noir and due to hearing his heart song and matching to Adrien accident;y said “Thank You Adrien.” Adrien was shicked and so was Luka because he releasised what he said afterwards, before the talk Chat was forced to go away to help with the current Akuma the Snakeway. Later that night, they talked and before Adiren knew he had started to love Luka just as much as his pressious Bugaboo and even his Princess. One Day inelevator Lead Adiren releasing he is bi, 1 month lead to even more heated makeouts with Luka, 2 months and Adrien both gave and recived his first hand job. 3 Months lead to his Blowjob. Adrien never forgot that and Adrien honeslty thought he was somewhat of freak, due to his size. He researched the normal size for his age and even heard and found that many lovers would find his size to be painful and Adrien hated, but Luka helped him that day, told him that it helps with care. Luka who came from his hand job asked Adrien if he could try something and as soon as a yes was heared, Luka carefully dropped to his knees and started to lick Adrien, and watches as he moaned, within a a minute he was sucking and with 5 fiven minute he was trying to go deeper, but he still couldn’t fit the three inches and but he helped adiren understand that’s it’ okay to pull his hair or thrust into his mouth bit by bit. This was not to say there few mishaps and retrys. But just a Adrien needed care he needed control. Luka was showing him that control isn’t bad and he could have it.

It became a routine that when thy hing they gave a kiss at least, a sign of their care and love. For nothing everything lead to sex. But over time Adrien started to take more and more of the lead, while still making sre luka enjoyed all that was happening. On the month from the day in the elevator, was the first time Luka not only took all of Adrien in his mouth but all the first time, that Adrien saught his pleasure and used Luka’s mouths without care. It lasted longer than one would expect. Afterwards Adrien felt slightly guilty because after finally coming down from his high, he saw Luka still on the ground with tears in his eyes. Adrien painced and tried to soothe him, but Luka just said it was okay and that they were happy tears. Unbeknownest to Adrien, from the firs ttime Luka saw Adiren he carefully boaught a toys so he could try and practice along with the real deal and made easier, but Adrien’s confindene in this needed to be done slowly. Luka was happy that Adrien, even if truly needing that release, found the confidene to take that chagre. It was a few weeks later where between mutual blowjobs and such the topic of pentration came about and Adiren agreed but they would spend time practicing.

“Yes, oh god, Adrien, yes Fuck!” Luka was overwhelemed with pleasure as Adrien kept thrusting into him, Luka was littlt by little losing any sense of though outside of what the pleasure of Adiren was doing and they care that Adiren gave while still giving him everything. Luka came twice more without Adiren touching him and Adiren came once in him. Adrien due to being Chat Noir has great stamina and has high sexual energy that keeps him going and Adiren kept thrusting into him, changing paces from fast to slow, and every thrist was directly in his sweet spot. “Luka, Luka, Luka,” Adiren chanted/ moaned with each thrust, while Luka shifted into just pure moans and occasionaly “Adrien” slipping through.

Adrien was getting close to cuming but he was detimed to bring Luka’s to completion once more and before him, wrapped his hand around him and gave a few quick tugs and Luka let out another rmoan he came one more covering both their stomach and chests with his seed, and one, two, three, seven more thrust later, Adrien moan as he released his final load into Luka and collapsed onto to him. Still sheathed inside, even as some cum still trickled out. He gave Luka a Kiss and fell asleep beside him.

That’s it for this chapter. I apoligise for any errors, or quality.


	3. Adrien x Marrinette 1 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part One of Chat/Adrien taking the control with his life in and out of the Ideinty world.  
> Will be slightly darker but wells till being loving. BDSM Related to a degree but make no msitakes it won't be too far in the whole thing outside of the Roles

Adrien x Marinette 1 Part 1

“Where did you get the idea that I would ever be a sub in a BDSM type of relationship?” Adrien asked Marinette bluntly, with a slight angered tone.

Adrien and Marinette having been dating for about 5 months now, ever sense Adrien discovered who Ladybug was and was honest about it to her, which lead to him knowing more, but strangely still being denied the true partnership due to Fu, who little by little as been getting on his bad side. They haven’t had full sex but on their three-month anniversary they did got just bit further than making out, nothing to out there and tame and Adrien was polite and considerate to her needs as was instilled into him sense being young. 

What brought his question on was the fact that Marinette apparently had a surprising interest in BDSM, which started out with of course the way varying outfits can be made for that perhaps for both public and private wear, along with various martials, that passion continued onto the actual roles and things entailed with it, while Adrien has no problems with getting into new things and he has had a faint interest himself and he encouraged her speak her mind about it and what she wanted. That unveiled a problem, she said that, she would be the Dom, and then went on to explain how they would go about things, which lead to the question.

“Adrien, lets face it, you’re not a Dom and I am, after all we are like that as heroes, where I lead, you follow.” Marinette said with all the sense that what she was obvious to her, not realizing that by the comment she turned her back on them being partner and placed him as a sidekick along with some of their other issues regarding their hero work, she also implied that the very role that made him free and have more control, despite the akuma constantly taking it because he defends her was that of something who isn’t mean to be in charge of his own life.

Adrien looked at Marinette and said a deceptively calm voice that had Plagg and Tiki shiver and move away to their little hiding spot “Do you truly believe what you just said or did you have one of your rare moments where you didn’t say the right words?”

Marinette didn’t seem to catch the issue and she thought on her words and said “I meant them. Adrien I love you, but you are more of sub. You follow orders and take commands easily, I honestly don’t see you having a domineering trait in you. This isn’t a bad thing, it’s perhaps why we work together so well. Creation is meant to bring Order and help control Chaos lest Destruction run rampant.” Marinette moves closer to Adrien to the point that she is sitting beside him and leaning close. “I will care for you like I have always.”

Plagg and Tikki both heard what she said and the truth about Creation and Destruction is that Creation is ultimately subvariant to Destruction. Creation only bring new and Destruction takes it away, the Cure only works with both of them in agreement, other wise everything that destroyed or killed becomes permeant, but the idea that Destruction needs to be chained despite the fact that it can be turned into something good, angered Plagg and even Tiki, because while this generation of a Ladybug seems to needs a bit more power, it doesn’t change the fact that often time they more even, to the Chat outright being in charge.

Adrien had had to leave before more could be discussed, but unfortunately for Marinette she said more than she meant to and she doesn’t understand what she said at all or the impact it will now have. For as Adrien laid in his bed after coming home, his only thoughts were on the changes to be done and to finally be free and in control. “Well Marinette, your new role as been sealed.” Adrien says with a smirk and laugh as he fell asleep.


End file.
